BLOOD
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: Gara-gara masa lalu seokjin, adik kesayangannya harus menerima akibatnya. BTS . RnR juseyo


Yoongi menuruni tangga dengan sangat tergesa-gesa. Ia pun hanya meneguk setengah gelas susu yang dibuat Seok Jin.

"Yoongi-ah!"

Namun sayang, adiknya itu sudah lebih dulu keluar. Ia segera mengambil kotak bekal dan memasukkan sarapan adiknya itu. Dering ponsel menghentikan langkahnya.

Sementara itu diluar, Yoongi menunggu kedua sahabatnya. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Lama sekali mereka."

Dua orang berjaket hitam dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dari Yoongi itu tiba-tiba menutup mulut dan hidung Yoongi dengan saputangan bius. Ia mencoba melepeaskan diri namun tubuh mungilnya tidak sanggup melawan. Lalu, mereka sudah membawa Yoongi menggunakan mobil dan melaju dengan sangat kencang.

"Yoongi-ah!" Seok Jin kini sudah berada di tempat biasa Yoongi saat menunggu tiga orang temannya. "Cepat sekali dia lenyap." Ia hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat ia membalikkan badan, ia merasa ada mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ia membalikkan badan.

"Hyung, dimana Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jimin. Yang ditanya hanya menampakkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Baru saja ia pergi dan aku fikir dia bersama kalian."

"Apa dia naik bus?" Ujar Jungkook yang polos.

"Kau benar, Kook. Apalagi kita terlambat menjemputnya." Jimin membenarkan.

Berbagai pikiran buruk membayangi Seokjin. Namun ia langsung menepisnya.

"Tolong berikan ini. Dia hanya meminum setengah gelas susu saja pagi ini." Seok Jin memberikan kotak bekal kepada Jungkook yang tidak menyetir.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Kami pergi dulu." Jimin menjalankan mobilnya sesaat setelah Seokjin mengangguk.

Perasaan buruk kembali menghantuinya.

Jimin dan Jungkook sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Ini semua karena mobil mereka yang sempat mogok. Mereka segera ke kelas 3-1. Kelasnya Yoongi. Tidak ada guru sehingga mereka bisa masuk. Para siswa perempuan tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua namja tampan itu.

"Dimana Yoongi, Hyung?" Bisik Jungkook kepada Jimin.

"Kalian mencari Yoongi? Dia sama sekali belum datang. Kalian tidak perlu takut terlambat. Semua guru sedang rapat." Ujar salah satu namja. Tidak ada yang tidak tau bagaimana persahabatan mereka bertiga.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Yoongi seharusnya sudah menjadi mahasiswa semester satu sekarang. Tapi karena rasa malasnya untuk bersekolah membuatnya terlambat satu tahun. Namun berbeda dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Mereka terlalu bersemangat untuk sekolah sehingga di usia muda mereka sudah setara dengan orang yang satu tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Jimin berada di kelas 2-1 dan Jungkook kelas 1-1.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Mereka meninggalkan kelas Yoongi dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak baik. Mereka sangat ragu untuk memberitahu Seok Jin.

"Kita cari saja dulu. Siapa tau setelah mendengar guru rapat dia tidak masuk ke kelas." Usul Jungkook. Jimin hanya tersenyum tanda setuju.

Jungkook merasa sangat lelah setelah mengelilingi sekolah. Hingga mereka kembali ke kelas pun, jawaban dari teman sekelas Yoongi masih sama. Lalu, ponsel Jimin dan Jungkook berbunyi karena pesan dari Seok Jin yang isinya sama.

 **Apa Yoongi ada di sekolah**

Mereka saling bertatapan seakan-akan bertanya 'Bagaimana ini?'

Sekarang ponsel Jimin berbunyi karena telfon dari Seok Jin tentunya.

"Yoongi ada di sekolah?"

Mereka kembali saling bertatapan.

"Jimin-ah?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Bahkan kami sudah mengelilingi sekolah dan bertanya kembali dengan teman sekelasnya."

Mereka saling diam.

"Hyung?"

Mereka mendengar suara batuk Seok Jin. Pasti penyakitnya sedang kambuh. Mereka pun segera meminta izin untuk keluar saat jam pelajaran.

Min Shi yang merupakan pacar Seok Jin kaget begitu melihat Seok Jin yang terduduk lemas di ruang tamu sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Penyakit asmanya bisa kambuh kalau dia sedang shock.

"Jin oppa, kau kenapa?"

"Tolong ambilkan obat itu!"

Min Shi segera mengambil botol obat itu dan memberikan satu tablet kepada Seok Jin. Kemudian, ia berlari menuju dapur yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu untuk mengambil air.

"Minumlah, oppa." Setelah meminum obatnya, nafasnya mulai teratur dan ia berbaring di sofa dan dibantu oleh Min Shi.

"Oppa, apa yang terjadi?"

"Yoongi menghilang. Dia menghilang begitu saja di rumah dan di sekolah dia juga tidak ada."

Min Shi sangat terkejut. Ia berfikir, bagaimana mungkin orang sebaik Seok Jin dan Yoongi bisa mempunyai musuh.

"Oppa, Yoongi akan baik-baik saja. Tenanglah!"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Seokjin yang terjatuh bordering karena pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak di kenal.

"Siapa?"

"Nomor tidak dikenal, oppa."

"Baca saja."

 **KAU SAJA TIDAK BISA MENJAGA ADIKKU, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENJAGA ADIKMU SENDIRI. DARAH DIBAYAR DARAH, NYAWA DIBAYAR NYAWA, DAN ADIK DIBAYAR DENGAN SEORANG ADIK JUGA.**

"Kenapa, Min Shi-ah?"

"O…op…oppa…" Tangan Min Shi bergetar saat menunjukkan pesan itu kepada Seok Jin yang masih berbaring.

"Astaga! Namjon-ssi…"

"Siapa dia oppa."

Seok Jin menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Airmatanya mengalir.

"Jin oppa?"

"Ini semua salahku."

" _Jin oppa! Dengarkan aku dulu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!"_

 _Namja yang dipanggil itu tidak menggubris yeoja yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ia berusaha kuat agar tidak menangis namun bulir bening itu menetes juga langkahnya pun terhenti saat tangan lembut itu memegang tangannya._

" _Aku memang berselingkuh dengannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Tapi…."_

" _Dua bulan? Kau mengkhianati aku yang sudah bersamamu sejak dua tahun, Lee Min Jung?"_

" _Oppa…aku ingin mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya hari ini dan aku tidak tau kalau dia mencium pipiku."_

" _Kau menyukainya kan? Teruskan saja!" Jin berbalik hendak pergi lagi dan Min Jung meraih tangannya kembali._

" _Aku ingin mengakhirinya karena aku mencintaimu."_

" _Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau tidak akan pernah sekali pun melakukan hal seperti ini." Ujar Seok Jin yang sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Min Jung pun melepaskan tangan Seok Jin dengan sangat berat hati._

" _Jin oppa…" ujarnya lirih._

 _Berita duka itu menyebar cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seok Jin yang baru datang tampak shock mendengar kematian Min Jung yang bunuh diri dengan menusukkan pisau tepat mengenai jantungnya. Ia mengingat kejadian yang baru terjadi kemarin siang._

" _Min Jung-ah…Mianhe."_

Min Shi tidak menyangka masa lalu yang kelam itu membawa dampak buruk bagi mereka berdua.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah menyembunyikan ini darimu."

"Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi yang menambah kesedihanmu. Kau harus kuat demi Yoongi."

"Jin Hyung!" Panggil Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Yoongi diculik dan nyawanya sedang terancam sekarang." Seok Jin terduduk lemas saat mengatakannya.

"HA?"

Yoongi terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya. Ia bingung melihat tubuhnya yang terikat dan mulutnya yang tertutup di sebuah ruangan gelap. Ah! Dia ingat. Ia kehilangan kesadaran di depan rumah saat menunggu sahabatnya.

Lalu, pintu terbuka dan ruangan tetap saja gelap.

"Kau sudah bangun adik manis?" pria itu berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Penculik pabo! Mulutku tertutup. Bagaimana bisa aku menjawabnya." Batin Yoongi. Pria itu membuka lakban dimulut Yoongi dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Aku ingin kau menemani adikku di surga."

Yoongi membelalakan matanya, "Ka…kau ingin membunuhku? Kenapa?" Keringat dingin mulai mengucur ditubuhnya. Ditambah lagi saat pria itu mengeluarkan pisau yang biasa ia lihat di drama dan itu sangat mengerikan saat dilihat di dunia nyata.

"Tenanglah, ini tidak sakit. Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat pelan."

"Eomma! Appa! Jin Hyung! Jimin! Kookie! Tolonglah aku!" Batin Yoongi saat pisau itu semakin dekat kepadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel pria itu berbunyi dan Yoongi bisa sedikit lega sekarang.

"Jangan menyentuh adikku sedikit pun!"

Yoongi bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas suara hyungnya karena pria itu menekan loudspeaker.

"Hyung! Tolong aku! Pria ini ingin membunuhku!"

Pria itu kembali memukul tengkuk Yoongi dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

"Yoongi-ah! Tunggulah disana. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

"Adikmu sudah pingsan. Jadi dia tidak mendengar perkataanmu tadi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah kubilang jangan menyentuhnya."

"Tenanglah Kim Seok Jin. Aku hanya ingin dia menemani Min Jung-ku disana."

"Kim Nam Joon! Aku akan membunuhmu lebih dulu!"

"Jangan menambah dosamu. Kau ingin membunuh kakak beradik? Ha?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?"

"Di sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kematian adikmu yang manis ini."

Nam Joon mengelus pipi Yoongi yang sangat menggemaskan sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan berisik. Dia sedang tertidur."

"Matilah kau!"

Nam Joon mematikan ponselnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Yoongi kembali tersadar. Lehernya benar-benar terasa nyeri. Pria itu sepertinya sudah duduk dihadapannya dari tadi.

"Kau sudah bangun? Maaf sudah membuatmu pingsan."

"Maaf? Pria ini memang sangat pabo." Batin Yoongi. "Apa kau mengenal hyungku? Jika ia, kenapa kau melakukan ini? Dia pernah berbuat salah padamu? Katakan! Kau memiliki dendam kan?" Suara Yoongi mulai meninggi.

"Dia menyebabkan adikku bunuh diri!" Pria itu menjawab dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menemani adikku di surga!"

"Untuk apa kau mengirimku kesana? Jika kau memang tidak ingin dia sendirian, kau saja yang menemaninya!"

Bukk!

Sebuah tinjuan mengenai pipi kanan Yoongi.

"NYAWA SEORANG ADIK HARUS DIBAYAR OLEH SEORANG ADIK JUGA!"

"Pepatah bodoh macam apa itu?"

Nam Joon merasa sangat kesal jika harus berdebat dengan anak SMA yang berfikiran panjang seperti Yoongi. Ia memilih keluar dan membanting pintu ruangan tersebut.

Berkat ayahnya Jimin, mereka akhirnya bisa melacak keberadaan Yoongi. Itulah sebabnya Seok Jin menghubungi Nam Joon dan menambah kekhawatirannya dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

"Yoongi-ah! Pabo! Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap hah?" Ujar Seok Jin lirih sambil menyandarkan dirinya di kursi mobil. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan wajahnya basah karena airmata yang mengalir. Ia juga sedang mengingat masa lalunya.

"Hyung, kau harus kuat. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yoongi hyung jika keadaanmu seperti ini." Jimin mencoba menghibur Seok Jin yang rapuh.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan dia, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri."

Jimin hendak bicara lagi. Namun, Jungkook menyentuh pundaknya agar diam. Lalu, ponsel Jimin berbunyi.

"Argh!"

Lengan Yoongi mengeluarkan darah karena tergores tali yang mengikat tangannya. Kini darah itu sudah menjalar ketelapak tangannya saat ia berhasil melepaskan ikatan tersebut. Terasa sangat perih saat ia membuka ikatan di kakinya.

"Untunglah tidak dikunci."

Yoongi mengendap-endap agar tidak keluar. Tapi, keberuntungan tidak memihak padanya. Sebuah tendangan keras menghantam punggungnya dan membuatnya membentur meja. Kini kepalanya yang mengeluarkan darah dan ia merasa sangat pusing.

Nam Joon menarik kerah bajunya.

"Kau mencoba kabur hah?" Nam Joon melepaskan kerah baju Yoongi dan membuatnya terhempas. Tanpa memperdulikan Yoongi yang menahan sakit di kepalanya, Nam Joon mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya dan bersiap menancapkannya di perut Yoongi.

"Jin hyung…" ujarnya lirih.

"Percuma kau memanggilnya. Dia tidak akan pernah datang."

Pisau itu menancap mulus diperut kanan Yoongi. Dengan sadis Nam Joon menarik pisau yang sudah penuh dengan darah itu. Kemudian, ia menarik Yoongi ke dalam ruangan semula.

"Seharusnya aku menusuk pisau ini tepat di jantungmu seperti adikku menusuk pisau itu di jantungnya. Tapi, membiarkanmu mendekati kematian secara perlahan akan lebih menyenangkan."

"Jin hyung…" Lirih Yoongi diambang kematiannya.

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMANYA!"

Nam Joon segera meninggalkan Yoongi dan bersamaan dengan itu pintu utama pabrik tersebut terbuka dengan sangat keras.

"Yoongi-ah!"

"Kau datang, Kim Seok Jin?" Batinnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Ia segera mengunci ruangan tersebut dan menghadapi Seok Jin.

"Dimana adikku? Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Tenang, tenang. Adikmu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju surga. Dia akan menemani adikku disana."

Seok Jin langsung meninju Nam Joon. Tidak terima, Nam Joon langsung menendang dada Seok Jin dan membuat penyakit asmanya kambuh.

"Aku tau kelemahanmu."

"Menyerahlah! Kau sudah terkepung!"

Nam Joon melihat di depannya sudah ada polisi dan begitu juga dibelakangnya.

"Adikku akan memiliki teman disana. Tangkap saja aku sekarang." Nam Joon tersenyum sinis dengan Seok Jin yang terlihat sesak. Polisi segera memborgol tangannya dan membawanya keluar dari sana.

"Hyung!" Teriak Jimin dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Cari Yoongi! Jangan fikirkan aku! Cepat!" Teriak Seok Jin sambil menahan sesaknya.

Yoongi bisa mendengar suara hyungnya dari ruangan gelap itu. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ia menendang pintu tersebut, "Hyung! Aku disini!" Suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar.

Jimin dan Jungkook mendengar suara itu. Mereka segera menghampirinya. Mereka sangat kesal karena pintu itu terkunci.

"Hyung, menepilah dari pintu ini. Kami akan mendobraknya." Teriak Jungkook. Sambil menahan sakit, Yoongi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pintu itu. Hanya sekali hentakan, pintu itu terbuka. Mereka segera menghampiri Yoongi.

"Bertahanlah, Hyung!"

"Yoongi-ah!" Seok Jin menerobos diantara Jimin dan Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan nafasnya yang sangat sesak.

"Aku yakin kau akan datang." Yoongi memegang pipi Seok Jin dan darah yang ada di tangannya itu menempel di pipi Seok Jin.

"Pabo! Bertahanlah! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku!" Seok Jin terisak tanpa memperdulikan umurnya dan di depan siapa ia menangis.

"Sa…sakit, hyung!" Seketika Yoongi menutup matanya.

"Yoongi-ah, bangun! Kau tidak boleh pergi!"

"Hyung, Yoongi hyung hanya pingsan. Denyut nadi dan pernafasannya sangat lemah."

Seok Jin tidak mampu menahan rasa sesaknya hingga akhirnya ia pun juga pingsan.

"Min Jung-ssi?"

Yeoja yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum, "Oppa? Lama tidak bertemu."

" _Mianhe._ "

"Janganlah meminta maaf karena aku tidak akan memaafkanmu. Aku yang salah. Kau benar. Jika aku mencintaimu aku tidak akan berpaling sedikit pun. Maaf juga atas kejadian ini. Kembalilah ke duniamu. Kau ditunggu adik dan kekasihmu. Berbahagialah! Aku sudah bahagia disini. Sampaikan salamku untuk adikmu yang manis itu."

Seketika Min Jung menghilang dan sempat memberikan senyuman indah yang terakhir untuk Seok Jin.

"Kau tidak berubah, Min Jung-ssi."

"Oppa?"

Seok Jin sangat mengenal suara itu. Kekasihnya, Min Shi. "Dimana Yoongi? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Min Shi hanya terdiam. Otaknya benar-benar berputar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seok Jin.

"Chagi? Kau tidak mau menjawab? Aku akan melihatnya sendiri!"

Seok Jin bangkit dan mencabut alat bantu pernafasan serta infus di tubuhnya. Min Shi tidak sempat menahan Seok Jin. Ia sudah keluar dari ruang perawatan dan menemukan Jungkook sedang duduk sendirian di ruang tunggu.

"Jin hyung? Kenapa kau keluar?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang kalau adikku sedang sekarat?"

"Jin hyung?" Jimin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat kaget.

"Dimana Yoongi? Bagaimana keadaannya? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawabku?"

"Oppa, dia masih dalam keadaan kritis. Dia mengalami gegar otak dan kekurangan darah."

"Aku akan menemuinya!"

Seok Jin segera memasuki ruang ICU yang berjarak lima kamar dari ruang perawatannya.

Airmata Seok Jin menetes melihat kondisi Yoongi. Selang darah, infus, dan alat bantu lainnya terpasang ditubuh adiknya. Ia berjalan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tidur lama sekali? Dasar pemalas! Disaat seperti ini pun kau tidak mau bangun? Kau lebih kejam dariku dan aku lebih membencimu kalau kau tidak segera bangun. Apa kau ingin coklat yang banyak? Aku akan membelikannya. Tapi, bangunlah!" Airmatanya mengalir deras sambil memeluk Yoongi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Min Shi, Jimin, dan Jungkook tidak bisa menahan airmata mereka begitu melihat kasih sayang Seok Jin kepada Yoongi. Walaupun Yoongi bukanlah adik kandungnya, namun rasa sayangnya menghilangkan status itu.

Yoongi membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat sekeliling ruangan itu hanya dengan menggerakkan bola matanya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat hyungnya sedang memeluknya dan menangis.

"Hyung, kau menangis?" Tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang lemah.

Seok Jin yang masih memeluk Yoongi hanya terdiam untuk memastikan hal ini benar-benar terjadi. Ia melepas pelukan itu dan melihat adiknya tersenyum. Ia langsung berdiri tegak dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku fikir kau memang kuat. Ternyata kau cengeng juga, Hyung!" Canda Yoongi dalam keadaannya yang masih belum bertenaga.

"Pabo! Kenapa kau tidak bangun daritadi? Kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku? Di keadaanmu yang seperti ini kau masih bisa-bisanya mengejekku. Lihat saja! Kalau sembuh nanti aku akan menjewer dan mencubit pipimu!"

"Hyung, _mianhe_."

" _Wae_?"

"Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Kau memang selalu membuatku khawatir dan ini yang lebih parah. Sudahlah! Jangan bicara lagi. Kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Kenapa kau galak sekali, Hyung?"

"Karena kau selalu mengkhawatirkanku!"

"Aku berharap Min Shi noona tidak berubah fikiran melihat sifat aslimu ini." Yoongi mengarah kepada Min Shi yang sedari tadi hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak mungkin. Aku selalu bersikap lembut padanya dan…"

Yoongi menunggu kalimat yang menggantung dari Seok Jin. Begitu juga Jimin dan Jungkook. Min Shi hanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Dua bulan lagi kami akan menikah."

"Jinjja?" Tanya Yoongi, Jimin, dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Apa salahnya jika aku menikah cepat? Lagian, aku juga sudah punya usaha dan uang bulanan dari paman yang bekerja di perusahaan orangtua kita. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Jadi…"

"Jadi apa hyung? Jika kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan tinggal di rumah itu lagi."

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku belum selesai bicara dan otakmu sudah sampai kesana. Dasar mesum! Jadi aku tidak perlu repot mengurusmu sendiri. Adikku hanya kau tapi aku merasa punya sepuluh adik. Aish!"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Kau sudah sadar dan aku lupa memanggil dokter."

"Tidak perlu. Mendengar kau akan menikah dan aku akan mempunyai keponakan, aku sudah sembuh."

"Aku akan segera menjewer kupingmu!" Ujar Seok Jin sambil berbalik hendak memanggil dokter.

"Chagi…"

Tiga anak SMA di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum geli melihat Min Shi yang kelepasan memanggil dengan sebutan tersebut.

"Bi…biar aku saja yang memanggil dokter."

 **~~END~~**


End file.
